My Life Has Changed
by sexyemzykiller
Summary: A story of two new lovers InuyashaxKagome later on MirokuxSango this story is sexual
1. Chinese Anyone

_Chapter1: Chinese Anyone?_

_It was a normal Tuesday afternoon and I was setting up my laptop in the learning center. As soon as I was done setting up my cell phone rang. I looked at the collar ID and saw Inuyasha's name. Inuyasha is a boy I have been crushing on for a while now but when I told him that I liked him and he said he wasn't ready for a relationship. You don't know how heartbroken I was so why is he calling me you ask? Well how about we find out._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Kagome did you still want to go get Chinese with me?"_

_"Chinese?"_

_"Yeah, don't tell me you forgot about it?"_

_"No not at all I'm just in the learning center!"_

_"Oh, well are you coming?"_

_"Yeah where do you want to meet?"_

_"In front of the gym I'll see you in a few."_

_"Ok you too."_

_I quickly left the learning center telling the tutor I would be back in a few. I soon remembered that I did promise him I go get Chinese with him or should I say he promised me._

_Flashback_

_I was finally done with cheerleading practice. When I was walking down the hall I saw Inuyasha and Miroku._

_"Hey guys!"_

_"Hey Kagome!" said Miroku_

_"What's up Miroku?"_

_"Nothing really."_

_"Hi, Inuyasha how are you and um not to be rude but why do you smell like eggrolls?"_

_"Hello and because we went out for Chinese!"_

_"REALLY AWW I WANT TO GO!" _

_"Calm Down how about this I'll take you out tomorrow."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah just you and me ok?"_

_"Alright that would be awesome thanks Inuyasha!"_

_"No problem."_

_I quickly ran off bubbly with excitement. This was like asking me out on a date but I know that to him it was only a friendly lunch or so I thought._

_Flashback End_

_I soon arrived by the gym and saw Inuyasha._

_"Hey took you long enough."_

_"Well it was a long ass walk Inuyasha!"_

_"Hey I was just kidding!"_

_"Whatever let's go."_

_We headed out unknown of what was going to happen next. We were almost there but traffic stopped us for a good 5 minutes. I knew he was mentally cursing in his mind but me I was actually happy I wanted to stand there for an eternity but it didn't last. We finally made it to the buffet and it didn't take long to eat. As soon as we finished we left but did we know the traffic was back and another 5 minutes gone. When the traffic was gone we crossed over. When we made it over we talked and laughed and then it happened._

_"Hey Kagome do you have a boyfriend?"_

_"No."_

_"Ok well do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

_At that moment I felt my heart skip a beat._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah so what's your answer?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Really great and you can smile at this all you want."_

_"Huh?"_

_I soon felt moist lips to mine. He kissed me on lips and it wasn't a dream._

_"You okay?"_

_"Now I am."_

_He smiled at me and I smiled at him. Once we made it inside the school building we headed for the stairs. Inuyasha had to go Karate class while headed back to the learning center. But when we said goodbye it was intense. We started making out and it was amazing. After our session of kissing was over we left to our important places happy and satisfied._


	2. Slave to his Touch

_Chapter 2:Slave to his touch_

_It was now Wednesday Morning and I was sweating like crazy and I felt something wet and sticky under me._

_"Oh,no!"_

_I had just realized that I had a wet dream and it was about Inuyasha.I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom to clean I was done I quickly got my sheets up and threw them in the dirty all the drama that had happened in that 15 minutes I quickly got ready._

_30 minutes later_

_I was now on the bus thinking about my dream._

___Dream land_

_"__Wake up Kagome it's playtime."_

_"__Huh,w-what's going on."_

___My eyes were blurry and I couldn't see where I was.I started blinking more and more just so I can see I could see clearly and what I saw was just insane.I couldn't move I was chained to a bed.I looked around the room I looked like one of those sex slaves._

_"Inuyasha__ what is this why am I chained up?"_

_"__Were having a playdate and do I have some games for you!"_

_"__Games what kind of games?"_

_"__This kind."_

___Inuyasha had a whip and to tell the truth I wasn't scared just amazed.I was ready for anything this boy could bring and I wanted all the excitement._

_"__Are you ready for the games I have planned for you?"_

___I nodded my head up and smiled then made the first slash on my back.I was starting to get aroused.I wanted more of this punishment._

_"__More."_

_"__Oh,so you like this game?"_

_"__Yes."_

_"__Hmm well I want to spice up this game."_

_"__Spice it up?"_

_"__Yeah like THIS!"_

_"__AHHH"_

___Tears ran down my face Inuyasha had put something in me.I looked down to see what it was.I saw a vibator.I thought to myself how exciting is I was fully turned on.I was so wet down there and it was so he licked it.I couldn't help but squirm his tongue felt so took out the vibrator and stuck three fingers I came from his touch._

___End of Dream_


	3. Sango Knows All

_Chapter3:Sango Knows All_

_"Hi Sango I have some news that you won't believe!"_

_I was at school in Latin class._

_"What did you find a new Japanese drama?"_

_"No better than that brace yourself Inuyasha asked me out!"_

_"WHAT OMG REALLY IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS THAT'S FREAKING AWSOME!"_

_"I know right I'm so happy."_

_"You guys are like perfect for each other."_

_"You think so?"_

_"I know so I'm just so happy now we gotta find me a man but not a lecherous one."Sango turned to Miroku_

_"Alright Sango we will find you one."_

_"Thanks Kagome."_

_"No problem."_

_As soon as I knew it the class was over. I walk out of the room to see Inuyasha waiting for me. _

_"Hey Yasha-kun!"_

_"Hey Babe you ready?"_

_"Yeah."_

_He soon kissed me again and again._

_"Mmm your lips taste like cherries Kagome I like cherries."_

_"Ha I like cherries too!"_

_That was the most stupidest thing I have ever said. Then his lips moved to my neck I couldn't hold back my moans._

_"WHOA GET A ROOM!"_

_We backed away from each other quickly and looked to see Sango._

_"SANGO WHAT ARE YOU DOING I THOUGHT YOU LEFT?"_

_"NO I FORGOT MY BOOK BUT YOU TOO JUST NASTY!"_

_"YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN HERE COME ON!"_

_I grabbed Sango by her back pack strap then dragged her off. I kissed Inuyasha goodbye and took Sango home._


	4. Naughty Sexting Hotline Part 1

_Chapter4: Naughty Sexting Hotline Part 1_

_After the crazy kissing incident and taking Sango home. I finally made it home myself. When I got home I immediately went for the shower I did have gym on that day after all but we won't get into details. So like I said before I was getting ready for my shower and how nice and wet it would be. But I didn't want to get in just yet I wanted to text Inuyasha first. But you're probably wondering how can you text in a shower well I clean with one hand and text in the other not hard._

_Texting_

_"Hey Sempai"_

_"Hey Baby-kun"_

_"What's up?"_

_"Nothing just bored laying down what are you doing?"_

_"I'm about to get in the shower"_

_"Mmm sounds nice and yummy what are you going to clean first?"_

_"Just tell me where and I'll clean it"_

_"Ok let me see how about we start top to bottom"_

_"Ok"_

_So I damped my rag and squeezed some liquid soap on it._

_"I'm ready you can start anytime now"_

_"Neck"_

_I started washing my neck nice and slow and just to say even if I'm texting Inuyasha it felt like he was here watching me and I was getting turned._

_"Ok next"_

_"Breast"_

_I went to my breast rubbed them nice and slow. When I was done my peaks were hard._

_"Hey Kagome are you horney now cause I am"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Well now I want you to go to your special place and this time use your fingers only"_

_I quickly dropped my rag and went to the place below. I was rubbing my fingers over my folds then the inside but I didn't penetrate._

_"Ok Inuyasha I'm done"_

_"Are you really did you clean the inside?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"The deep inside?"_

_I thought about it for a second and realized that he meant penetrating myself. I knew about masturbation and I did it before. Did he want me to have release but I was broken from my thoughts when my phone was ringing. It was Inuyasha._

_"H-hello?"_

_"Hi Kagome you sound nervous is something wrong?"He said in a low seductive voice._

_I could tell he was grinning on the phone._

_"No I'm fine why did you call me?"_

_"I wanted to hear the sweet noises you make."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I want to hear you moan."_

_I was shocked but turned on too. Such a dirty thing I thought. I myself getting more and more wet and the shower wasn't the case._

_"W-why?"_

_"If you don't want to I won't make you."_

_"No I'll try it."_

_"Ok but if it makes you feel better I'll masturbate with you then we can make beautiful noises together."_

_"Alright."_

_Part 2 is on the way_


	5. Naughty Sexting Hotline Part 2

_Chapter5: Naughty Sexting Hotline Part 2_

_After our minds were made up we started to masturbate. At the same time he started stroking and I was fingering._

_"I-Inuyasha you make me so horney!"_

_"Do I you don't even know how I feel those sweet noises your making?"_

_I stuck another finger in going faster._

_"Ah oh Inuyasha I have two fingers in I want to cum so bad on these fingers!"_

_"Not just yet I want that pussy to be sopping wet with your juices."_

_Those words really set me off I stuck another finger in and started playing with my clit._

_"Ugh fuck Kagome my cock is throbbing its already leaking pre-cum just because of you!"_

_"Ah I'm so wet I can feel my juices running down my arm!"_

_Luckily while all this was happening my mom was at the store._

_"I-Inuyasha I can't hold on anymore I'M-"_

_"ME TOO I'M-"_

_"AHHH!"_

_I slide down the tile wall catching my breath. I had the phone to my ear listening to Inuyasha's fast breathing._

_"Well…wasn't that…exciting?"_

_"Yeah…I had fun!"_

_"I love you Kagome."_

_"I love you too Inuyasha."_

_I know this was a quick chapter but I promise I'll make a longer one for chapter6: The New School Couple._

_So please enjoy this chapter I'll update either today or tomorrow promise!_


	6. New School Couple

_Chapter6: New School Couple_

_It was now Thursday morning and it was crazy. All my friends were congratulating me for my new relationship. They were saying how I and Inuyasha were made for each other and that we were so getting married. I found this to be very amusing and exciting. Then there he was making his way thru the wild screaming crowd but you could tell he was determined to get thru. He reached out his hand to me and I grabbed it. I thought I was helping him thru but he was helping me out. He pulled me into one swift motion into a bridal style position out of the screaming crowd. As soon as I was in this position I got caught into those striking amber eyes of his. We were just staring into each other's eyes but we had to focus because our screaming fans had surrounded us. I and Inuyasha were thinking of a plan until we heard a loud slap and the crowd cleared to see Miroku and Sango._

_"YOU'RE SUCH A DAMN LECHER UGH!"_

_"SANGO I'M SORRY MY HAND IS POSSESSED YOU KNOW THAT!"_

_"YOU'RE SO FULL OF CHIZZ MIROKU!"_

_"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"_

_"WHY DON'T YOU FIND OUT?"_

_Miroku and Sango were making such a big fuss that the crowd was paying more attention to them than us and that was just what we needed._

_"Hey Inuyasha?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Follow me."_

_Me and Inuyasha quickly made our escape and headed for the abandoned locker rooms. No one would ever find us there and I mean no one. Once we made it down there I took a quick rest but Inuyasha had other plans for me. He walked over to me and pushed me against the lockers. I looked up at him just to see a greedy little smirk I knew what he wanted to here._

_"You smell good Kagome like cherries such a sweet smell."_

_He was talking in that low seductive voice and I was getting aroused I knew he could smell it because he grinning so hard._

_"Inuyasha we can't do something so naughty at school we could get caught."_

_"You know as good as I do that no one goes down here now shut up your talking to much."_

_He kissed me with passion and I kissed back. He soon licked my bottom lip begging for entrance and I let him all the way in. Our tongues battled for dominance but Inuyasha had me beat. We moaned in each other's mouth's a little saliva came down to our chins. We pulled away to catch our breath._

_"OH YEAH THAT'S WHAT WE BEEN WAITING FOR!"_

_Me and Inuyasha quickly turned around to see the screaming fans recording us. I was so embarrassed and scared and Inuyasha could smell it. Inuyasha walked to the girls and grabbed their cameras and broke them._

_"HEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR I WAS GONNA PUT THAT ON YOUTUBE!"_

_"NOT WHILE I'M HERE IF I SEE ANY OF YOU GIRL'S RECORDING ME AND KAGOME AND SCARING HER I WILL KILL YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"_

_The girls quickly nodded and ran away. Inuyasha walked over to me and lifted my chin up so I could face him._

_"Kagome are you ok?"_

_"Yeah just embarrassed."_

_He quickly kissed me._

_"Don't be no matter what I will always be there for you I love you Kagome."_

_"Thank you Inuyasha that means so much I love you too."_

_We kissed and he pulled me into a tight embrace. We stayed like that until our 1__st__ class period was over._

_So how was it? Lol I know it was good. But I have a surprise in chapter7 and I know you will be pleased! _


	7. Home Alone on a School Night Part 1

Chapter7: Home Alone on a School Night Part 1

It was now the end of the day. Me and Inuyasha were in Inuyasha's car laughing and talking about the incident that happened this morning. Inuyasha was telling me his parent's were out of town.

"Hey Kagome you wanna spend the night at my house tonight i'll even invite Sango and Miroku so I won't be tempted to have some fun with you."

I started laughing he sure a freaky person or should I say dog?

"Well it is a school night Inuyasha I don't know what my mom might say."

"Well just tell her that can you stay over a friend's house just don't mention whose."

"Ok but if it doesn't work don't try to sneak in my window and whip something out on me!"

"HOW DID SHE KNOW!" Inuyasha thought

"Ok I perfectly understand nothing sneaky or freaky!"

"Good."

"Yeah just keep thinking that." Inuyasha whispered with a smile on his face.

"Did you say something Inuyasha?"

"I said were at your house!"

"Oh so we are well wish me luck!"

"Alright and remeber no names ok."

"Ok."

I got out the car and hurried inside to see my mom on the couch watching her shows again.

"Hey mom how was your day?"

"Good and relaxing how was yours?"

"Awsome or soon to be."

My muted the tv and looked at me.

"What do you mean soon to be?"

"Well can I spend the night at a friend's house please mom!"

I was on my hands and knees begging in front of her. (sounded so wrong lol)

My mom looked down at me and said...

"Sure the weekend is almost here I guess I can let it slide."she smiled

"Oh thanks mom!"

I quickly ran upstairs to pack.

"I used the same excuse when I wanted to spend the nights at a boy."Her mom thought and laughed.

Her mom went out side to see this mystery boy her daughter wanted to spend the night with. She tapped at his car window and Inuyasha immediately rolled it down. He knew it was Kagome's mom.

"Hello ma'am you must be Kagome's mom."

"Yes and you must be Kagome's friend."

"Well yes you can say that."

"What is your name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Do you like my daughter?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How does she make you feel on the inside."

"To tell the truth I'm kinda in love with her but don't tell her I want to see how she feels first."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him.

"Well Mr?"

"Taisho."

"Well Mr. Taisho I say my daughter is starting to feel the love to and not just because she came in and just asked me to spend the night over a friend's house on a school night."

Inuyasha chuckled a little at her statement. They kept talking a little more until Kagome came out.

"Bye mom love you!"

"Oh Kagome this nice gentlemen was just telling me he was taking you to this friend's house?"

"Yeah mom he is."

"Well be safe and use protection!"

"HUH!"

"Um Kagome let's go you don't want to be late to your friend's house!"

"Y-yeah um bye mom."

"Bye Dear!"

We waved and headed off to Inuyasha's house.

End of part 1 and i know what you thinking wtf is the next chapter well my microsoft word decided it didn't want to work so now i'm using note pad but hey i got chapter 7 up but the surprise is in chapter 8 hahaha im so mean lol


	8. Home Alone on a School Night Part 2

Chapter8: Home Alone on a School Night Part 2

We finally made it to Inuyasha's house and when we got there there was two people arguing you can guess who those people were. Me and Inuyasha got out the car to stop this nonsense.

"Can't you guys stop arguing for like 2 seconds?" Inuyasha said.

"Hell no not with this lecher always touching my behind your lucky you didn't find him in you trash can dead!" Sango yelled.

"Sango calm down i'll make sure Miroku doesn't touch you."said Inuyasha

"He better not or there's going to be trouble I promise I'll kill him!"

"Whatever let's just get inside."

Inuyasha opened the door and everyone went inside. Whem everyone was in Inuyasha got an idea that would benefit him and Miroku.

"Hey Miroku can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Sure!"

Miroku went into the kitchen with Inuyasha.

"Hey what's up?"

"Miroku i have plan that will benefit us both!"

"Really what?"

"Were gonna be romantic!"

"We...are?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"Just follow my lead!"

"Um Ok."

Inuyasha saw the girl's on the couch talking. So Inuyasha turned on his stereo and the Instumental to Usher's song hey daddy started playing that's when the plan went into Action. Kagome and Sango were looking around but then Inuyasha slid in front of then in just boxers singing.

(Inuyasha's verse)

Baby, I just wanna get your attention  
I really wanna be your love in your head  
Cuz when I got you don't wanna get some yeah  
But girl that's only if you ain't scared  
And I won't knock or ring no bells  
You just float bottom up in the air  
I'll get you hot, I know you oh so well  
And when I'm walking, all that I wanna hear  
Is you say Inu's home, Inu's home for me  
And I know you've been waiting for this love in your day  
You know your Inu's home (Inu's home), and it's time to play (so it's time to play)  
So you ain't got to give my loving away  
So my Kagome say hey hey hey Inu  
Hey hey hey Inu  
So my Kagome say hey hey hey Inu  
Hey hey hey Inu

Then Miroku slid in with Sango hearted boxers. Kagome and Sango wanted to bust out Laughing.

(Miroku's verse)  
I ain't gotta do a lot of flexes  
Shorty you already know what it is  
And Sango tonight we'll gonna do a lot of sexin'  
Can't nobody do your body like this ohh  
I won't knock or ring no bells  
You just float bottom up in the air  
Said I'll get you hot, I know you oh so well  
And when I'm walking all that I wanna hear  
Is you say Miroku's home, home for me  
And I know you've been waiting for this love in your day  
You know your Miroku's home (Miroku's home), it's time to play (so it's time to play)  
So you ain't got to give my loving away  
So my Sango say hey hey hey daddy (daddy know what you like)  
Hey hey hey daddy  
So my Sango say hey hey hey daddy  
Hey hey hey daddy

(Both)  
Poke it on out poke it out right there  
I'm a fall back while you work that chair  
Do that damn thing let the neighbors hear  
Poke it on out poke it out right there  
I'm a fall back let you work that chair  
Do that damn thing all I wanna hear  
Is you say Daddy's home, home for me  
And I know you've been waiting for this love in your day  
You know your daddy's home (daddy's home), it's time to play (so it's time to play)  
So you ain't got to give my loving away  
Daddy's home, home for me  
And I know you've been waiting for this love in your day  
You know your daddy's home (daddy's home), it's time to play (so it's time to play)  
So you ain't got to give my loving away  
So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy  
Hey hey hey daddy (call me daddy babe)  
So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy  
Hey hey hey daddy  
Hey daddy know what you like yeah 

Inuyasha and Miroku bowed and the girl's were dying of Laughter. The girl's walked over to them and kissed them and thanked them it was going to be a crazy night. 


	9. Lecher's Can Love Too!

Chapter9: Lecher's Can Love Too!

It was 12:00pm and everyone was sleep or were they? Well Inuyasha and Kagome were sharing a room so was Sango and Miroku. Let's see what's going on with Inuyasha and Kagome in there room.

"Hey Inuyasha i'm done with my shower!"

Kagome came out wearing one of Inuyasha's big t-shirts she said she forgot her pj's but we all know she wanted to wear Inuyasha's clothes heck I would!

"Mmm you look so yummy in my clothes Kagome."Inuyasha said in a low seductive voice.

He was wearing some sweat pants and no shirt.

"Come over here Kagome let daddy please you."

Kagome walked over to him smiling seductively. She layed down then he got on top off her. They started kissing passionately. Inuyasha licked the bottom of her lip begging for entrance. She immediately opened her mouth and they battled for dominance. Of course Inuyasha won but Kagome could care less. Inuyasha broke the kiss and attacked her neck.

"Oh Inuyasha!"

"You like that?"

"Yes your making me go crazy!"

Inuyasha could smell her arousal it was making him so hard he thought he was going to go crazy.

"Let me make you crazier."

He tore her underwear off and went for the kill between her legs.

"AHHH INUYASHA!"

Well how about we leave these too alone for awhile and get to Beauty and the Lecher.

"Ugh I can't go to sleep with those two going at it all night!" Sango yelled.

"Maybe we should join them Sango."

Miroku kissed her hand and smiled seductively at her.

"Aren't you acting romantic."Sango smiled.

"Only for my sweet Sango."

Miroku started kissing up her arm then he moved so he could be sitting behind her. He started massaging her shoulders.

"Sango your so tense how come?"

"Because I don't know when your hand is going to attack my ass again plus your a pervert and how many chicks have you did before me?"

"Look I only act like that because it's me and I know you like it you love every part of me Sango."

He kissed he shoulder.

"I know I can do some stupid and perverted things but I do it because that's what a fool in love does I love you Sango everything and every part of you."

Sango was on the verge of tears she never heard anything so beautiful before.

"I love you too Miroku and Everything about you."

"Even my penis?"

Sango punched him in the arm.

"Don't ruin the moment Miroku or you'll be sleeping on the floor the cold floor!"

He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You my be fiesty but that's just the way I like you and it really turns me on."

He quickly got on top of her and kissed her passionately. Sango moaned in the kiss.

"Miroku doing things like that so suddenly."

"You like it though don't you?"

"Yes."

He moved his hand down her body to a wet spot. He smiled.

"Did you get turned on just by that Sango?"

She blushed.

He took off her underwear and shoved his fingers in.

"M-MIROKU!"

He was thrusting his fingers in and out.

"Oh Sango your so wet I wonder how these sweet juices taste?"

He put his head down and started to taste her sweet juices.

"UH MIROKU FUCK ME PLEASE!"

"Oh you want my cock in you Sango well beg for it tell me how bad you want my cock."

"MIROKU PLEASE FUCK ME WITH YOUR HARD COCK!"

"That's my girl." He said with a smile

He pulled down his boxers and a erect cock flew up. Sango moaned from the site in front of her. He smiled and thrusted in her.

"OH YES HARDER MIROKU!"

"Sango you so tight."

He went faster and faster. You could tell Sango was close but Miroku well you'll see.

"MIROKU I-I CAN'T I'M C-"

She came on Miroku's cock. But Miroku wasn't done yet not for awhile.

2 hours later...

Sango was sweating and panting like a dog she was covered in cum plus she was sticky. Miroku was laying next to her knocked out did it like 20 times but Sango finally went to sleep well we know whose not going to school in the morning.

That's the end of 9 you know I realized how dirty my stories are but I just don't care lol!


	10. Secret Vibration

Chapter10: Secret Vibration

It was now Friday morning Sango and Miroku decided to stay at Inuyasha's after all they were tired. There was a knocking on there guest bedroom door.

"It's...ooopen."Miroku said a little sluggish.

Inuyasha opened the door and was he pissed by what he saw and was cum every where and it smelled like straight dirty gym socks the worst kind too.

"MIROKU AND SANGO WAKE THE HELL UP NOW!"

"Ugh why the hell are you screaming Inuyasha it's 8:30 in the morning?" said Sango tiredly.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I NOT BE YELLIING LOOK AT THIS MESS!"

Sango wiped her eyes and looked more clearly at the she saw what Inuyasha had ment and quickly shook him awake.

"Mmm what is it my dear Sango?"

Then Miroku went wide eyed at the sight of the room.

"Aw man I-Inuyasha I'm sorry I guess I went overboard last night."said Miroku slightly laughing.

"YOU GUESS YOU WENT OVER BOARD...DUDE THERE'S CUM ON THE CEILING,FLOOR,WINDOW, AND EVEN THE GUEST BATHROOM WHO CAN SHOOT THAT FAR MAN!"

"Well we actually went in the bathroom if that helps?"

"THAT DOESN'T HELP MIROKU WHO IS GONNA CLEAN THIS UP HUH?"

Sango and Miroku both looked at eachother then bowed there heads in Kagome walked in big mistake.

"Hey what's with all this yelling an-"

Kagome looked at the room in shock and then quickly held her nose.

"WHAT'S THAT SMELL AND IS THAT CUM ALL OVER THE ROOM?"

"Look Inuyasha if you let us rest here for a bit we will clean it up all of it."

"Sounds good but it better be cleaned to...come on Kagome let's get ready."

Inuyasha and Kagome went back to there room to get ready they had already took there shower but hadn't gotten dressed. When they got to there room they started getting dressed. They didn't care if they changed infront of eachother I mean they already saw what they wanted to see.

"Hey Kagome come and sit on my lap I have a little present for you!"

"Aw what did you get me?"

"Come sit and find out." he said smiling

Knowing him it was probably something sat down on his lap and felt something vibrating beneath her.

"Um Inuyasha I think your phone is ringing?"

"Oh it's not my phone it's your gift."

Kagome looked at him thought about it did he get her a phone? No she had already told him about her new what could it be?She thought long and hard then dawned on her.

"Inuyasha w-why?"

"So you found out it was a vibrator?"

Kagome nodded her head and he pulled out the vibrator from his was a small vibrator the kinds where you take them with you and no one knows you have one your just making weird sounds and also had a portable remote.

"I want you to put this in and take it out until the end of the day."

"Why?"

"You've been tensed lately always working I want you to loosen up."

"And this is what you call loosening up?"

"Hey better than Miroku's way."

Kagome thought about Miroku's way and she just laughed.

"OK but i'm only doing this for stress not for sex!"

"Deal."

I took the vibrator out of his hand and moved my panties to the side.I slide it in then moved my panties back to the right place.

"Ok there now what?"

"Now the fun begins!"

Inuyasha had the remote in his hands and turned it soon felt an eruption of sensation through out her looked at the remote and saw three ,Medium,and Hard it was on easy.

"I-Inuyasha!"

"I think it's time we go to school."Inuyasha smiled.

This is going to be fun Inuyasha thought.

2 hours later...

This was Kagome's last class and she was had only 5 classes with this last class was there fifth one and she had it first two classes they had together were an easy two classes were a medium sensation and it was medium Kagome's face was red and she was sweating plus she was was asking if she was ok and if she needed to go to the she said she was finally cam the hard walked in the class and spotted went to his desk behind hers and pulled out the clicked the last level and Kagome was about to lose control. The teacher had just walked in and noticed Kagome.

" did you need to see the nurse you look ill?"

Kagome thought about needed to get out of this class and fast.

"Y-yes may I?"

"Of course I'll have someone go down there with you."

Inuyasha raised his hand and smiled.

"Ah yes you may accompany ."

Kagome quickly got up and made a fast pace to the door with Inuyasha not far made it outside to the hallway far away from the classroom and Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

"I-Inuyasha please let me take...it out I can't-"

"You can't what Kagome tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm about to-"

"Hmm you need to speak up or I won't be able to solve the problem."

Inuyasha was smiling and flicking random levels on the remote it was driving Kagome crazy.

"I'M ABOUT TO CUM INUYASHA!"

"Aww really then cum for me."

Kagome couldn't hold on anymore then she finally let go and came like she never did before.

"Good girl now don't you feel more free?"

"I will kill you."

"I love you too come on i'll take you home."

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and carried her to his car. After they left the janitor came by with his cleaning cart and saw the liquid mess on the took out his mop and started cleaning.

"Damn kids pissing on themselves this is the third time this week I had to clean up piss!"

Well that's the end of chapter 10 hope you liked it and I apologize for not updating in like days just been lazy and busy but hey i uploaded.


End file.
